It's Always Been You
by TwilightHayley
Summary: It's going to take a lot more than a snog in the shrubbery to convince the Doctor that he's the one that Amy wants for the rest of her life. AU from the ending of 'The Big Bang.'


**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the characters in it. All rights belong to the BBC.**

**A/N: The ending of 'The Big Bang' has been playing on my mind, mostly because I was left unsatisfied that the Doctor and Amy didn't get to have a snog in the shrubbery.**

**That missing moment inspired this one-shot, and they do a lot more than snog.**

**There is no lemon, but there is suggestive content, so don't say I didn't warn you if you don't like that sort of thing.**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

I.

Seeing Amy in Rory's arms killed the Doctor.

He didn't know how long he'd had feelings for her, but seeing her with another man stirred something inside of him. He didn't like the feelings of jealously coursing through his body, and he turned away from them.

He'd had many of his companions leave him for a better life, but he was more saddened by the departure of Amy than he'd care to admit.

He didn't think he'd be able to say goodbye.

Believing that leaving silently was for the best, he walked out of the exit, ignoring the tears that were streaming down his face.

II.

Something wasn't right, and Amy knew exactly what it was.

She was standing in the arms of the wrong man.

She'd tried to love Rory the way a woman should love her husband, but he just wasn't the Doctor. He could never be the Doctor.

She hated herself for not remembering the Doctor sooner. If she had, she wouldn't have made the dreadful mistake of marrying the wrong man.

She loved Rory, of course she did, but the love she had for the Doctor was stronger.

She opened her eyes, tired of pretending that she was dancing in the Doctor's arms, and forced herself to meet Rory's gaze.

"I'm just going to go and talk to the Doctor." She told him, already slipping out of his embrace.

Without waiting to hear his reply, she walked to the other side of the hall, gazing around for the Doctor.

When she didn't see him, she began to panic.

Turning around to the nearest person, she grabbed their arm. "Have you seen the Doctor?" She asked them frantically.

"The bloke with the Top Hat? Yeah, he left a couple of minutes ago."

Amy released them and spun around to the exit. "Oh no you don't." She muttered under her breath, hitching up her wedding dress and racing out of the door.

III.

It didn't take Amy very long to find the Doctor, she knew exactly where he'd parked the TARDIS. She only prayed that he hadn't left yet.

To her relief, the ship was still parked, and she rushed up to it and threw open the doors.

The sight she saw nearly made her cry.

The Doctor was sitting down on one of the console chairs, his head in his hands, and Amy could tell that he'd been crying.

"Doctor?" She said quietly, shutting the doors behind her.

His head snapped up, and he quickly brushed away his tears with his hands. "Oh, hello Pond!" He greeted cheerfully, though his tone sounded false, even to him. "Enjoying the wedding?"

"No." She replied bitterly, walking up the console stairs towards him. "You're not there."

The Doctor looked away. "You have Rory." He reminded her lightly. "Besides, I'm leaving."

"Leaving? You're not leaving!" Amy demanded, towering over him. "We haven't even had a snog in the shrubbery yet!"

The Doctor ignored her innuendo. "Amy, I need to go." He whispered, rising to his feet and brushing past her.

"Not without me." She told him determinedly.

"You're married Amy!" He exclaimed, whirling around to face her. "You have a new life now. You don't need me anymore."

As he said the words, he felt his hearts begin to shatter, and he turned away from Amy to hide his anguish.

"You're wrong!" She insisted. "Doctor, I _do_ need you!"

Even though he couldn't see her, he felt his resistance begin to crumble at the pain in her voice.

"Amy, I have to…" But he trailed off when he felt her take his hand. "Amy…please…"

"Doctor, don't leave me!" She begged, and the Doctor finally met her gaze, though he regretted it when he saw unshed tears glistening in her eyes.

He pulled his hand gently away from hers, and shook his head. "Amy, you've moved on. _I've_ moved on. Travelling with you was magnificent, and I'll always love…"

He trailed off again; stunned that he'd come close to admitting his feelings for her.

But Amy hadn't missed what he was implying. "Doctor, please…" She whispered, reaching out with her hands for him. "Please don't leave me."

He stared at her, torn between choosing the right thing to do and revealing his feelings to her.

Amy could see his dilemma, and she quickly took advantage of his hesitancy.

Not caring that she'd just gotten married to another man, she grabbed the lapels of his tuxedo jacket. She yanked him closer towards her, before crashing her lips to his.

All she needed was the Doctor.

He gasped wildly into her mouth, and his hands found her waist, pulling her even closer to him. His lips attacked hers with the same need and passion, and he slid one hand into her hair, while the other trailed down to her thigh.

He lifted her up, hitching her leg around his hip. "Amy," He moaned softly, tracing her bottom lip with his tongue. "Amy…"

"Don't stop." She pleaded desperately, fisting her hands in his brown hair. "I need this."

The Doctor groaned, and Amy thought he'd surrendered, but he pulled away. She whimpered and tried to kiss him again, but he stepped back, releasing her from his embrace.

"Amy, we can't." He whispered, shaking his head. "You're married now. You're not my Amy Pond anymore."

"Says who?" She hissed, stepping towards him, but he moved away. "I'm not ready to grow up yet. I still want to be Amy Pond, travelling the stars with her Raggedy Doctor."

"What about Rory?" The Doctor asked her quietly. "Where does he fit in with all of this?"

"He doesn't." Amy replied defiantly, and the Doctor's eyes widened slightly at her firm tone. "If I'd remembered you sooner, I wouldn't have married him. You're the one I want Doctor. I've always wanted you."

The Doctor remained silent at her revelation, and when Amy stepped closer to him, he didn't move away. She twined her arms around his neck, and the Doctor gazed down at her sadly.

"Amy, I can't take you away from Rory. He loves you too much." He sighed, trying to disentangle himself from Amy, but she refused to release her hold on him.

"Doctor, we're in a Time Machine." She reminded him gently. "I can go back to him whenever I want. Not that I will."

"This still isn't right." He mumbled, but he couldn't stop himself from slipping his arms around her waist.

"Neither is kissing a bride on their wedding night, but you did so anyway."

The Doctor's arms fell to his sides. "You came onto me!" He replied indignantly.

Amy regretted making that remark when she felt the Doctor trying to pull away from her again. "Do you regret it?" She murmured, kissing his jaw, smiling when she felt him relax in her arms.

"Of course not." He whispered, his arms returning to her waist.

Her smile widening, Amy began to trail kisses along the Doctor's jaw line until she reached his lips. "Now, I think you owe me a snog in the shrubbery." She said softly, kissing the corner of his mouth.

The Doctor chuckled, and pressed his face into her hair, a beam spreading across his face, elated that he had his Amy back. "Wasn't the one in the TARDIS good enough for you?" He asked her playfully.

Amy giggled softly, and tilted her head up to gaze at him. "You know that it was. But I want a snog in the shrubbery as well."

"Is there a particular reason for wanting one in there?" The Doctor teased, reaching back to place his hand on the green lever on the TARDIS console.

Amy's lips curved into a smirk. "Because it's traditional for the bride and her lover to sneak into the bushes together."

The Doctor could never resist her, and he pushed the lever down, taking them away from Leadworth.

IV.

Giggling like two teenagers, they stumbled out of the TARDIS a couple of minutes later, holding hands. Worried that Amy would change her mind about staying with him and return to her wedding, the Doctor had taken them to a field a few miles away from Leadworth.

He was going to explain where they were to her, but Amy really didn't care about their location. She yanked on the Doctor's hand, and they tumbled down onto the soft grass, their lips connected before they'd even reached the ground.

The Doctor positioned himself over Amy, and his hands roamed her curves, emitting small sounds of pleasure from Amy. She in turn ran her hands up and down his body, enjoying the way the Doctor reacted to her touch.

"This is a bit more than a snog." Amy laughed breathlessly, her hands slipping under the Doctor's shirt to trace the planes of his chest.

The Doctor, who was sliding his hands up Amy's legs, pulling her gown up as he did so, froze at her words. "Sorry…I got carried away." He mumbled, pulling himself up to a sitting position.

But Amy chuckled and fisted her hands in his shirt. "Did I say that I was complaining?" She asked him, pulling him back down to her level.

V.

The Doctor took Amy to the Planet of Ophelia next, a planet renowned for it's romantic twilight night.

He began to run across the fields of grass, laughing under the sapphire sky as shooting stars whizzed and erupted into sparks of light above him.

Amy ran after him, her laugh of delight joining in with his, and their song of laughter echoed across the landscape.

Seeing that he was running too fast for Amy, the Doctor stopped and twirled around, his arms outstretched.

Amy leaped into his arms, ripping the hem of her wedding dress as she did so, and wrapped her legs around his waist.

A meteor exploded above them, and the Doctor watched the light reflect off of Amy's face in awe, realising just how incredibly beautiful she was.

Placing her hands on his cheeks, Amy tilted his head up and kissed him, pouring all of her feelings for him into the kiss.

The Doctor's eyes fluttered closed, and he sighed happily against her lips.

"I love you." Amy murmured as they broke apart to breathe, and a thrilled smile spread across the Doctor's face.

"I love you too, Amelia Pond."

And for the first time, Amy didn't scold him for using her full name.

VI.

Three planets later, they were exhausted, so they decided to rest in the TARDIS for a while.

The Doctor was leaning against the TARDIS console, and Amy was curled up on the floor beside him, her head resting in his lap.

Whilst the Doctor was stroking her hair, Amy happened to glance down and see the state of her wedding dress. She erupted into giggles, and the Doctor shot her a curious look.

She met his gaze, grinning, and lifted her tattered gown up for the Doctor to see. "You've really coveted the bride now." She laughed, admiring the grass stains and the rips on her dress.

The Doctor could only manage a faint smile at her joke, and Amy became worried immediately. "Are you okay?" She asked him quietly, sitting up to cup his face with her hands.

"Amy, are you sure that you want to stay with me?" He asked, avoiding her question.

"Of course I am!" She exclaimed, smiling warmly at him. "You're my life."

"I just don't want you to have any regrets." He whispered, lowering his eyes to his hands, and Amy tilted his head up to meet her gaze.

"How could I regret this?" She asked him. "What we just did…Doctor, it was magical."

The Doctor still didn't look convinced, so Amy continued. "I love you." She told him fiercely, and the Doctor was stunned at the intensity in her eyes. "I want this life…no…I _need_ this life. I can't live without you."

Amy could see the Doctor's smile beginning to return, and she kissed him gently. "Doctor, it's always been you. Not Rory. You." She murmured.

The Doctor beamed, and the elation on his face was enough to daze Amy. He pressed his lips to hers eagerly, and despite her amazement, Amy was quick to respond.

"So, where to next?" He asked after he pulled away, rising to his feet and helping her up as well. "The Fountain of Jidilia? The Planet of the Sexiphic?"

But Amy shook her head and trailed her hands up and down his chest. "How about your bedroom?" She asked; her voice laced with lust and love.

Smiling, the Doctor took her hand and began to lead her up the console stairs.

* * *

**If you enjoyed this one-shot, please review.**

**I am open to writing a couple more chapters, and a lemon if people want me too.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Hayley x**


End file.
